


cut from the same cloth

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Incest, M/M, Skirts, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Uniform Kink, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo are step siblings in a secret relationship<br/>they haven't been able to touch in a long time, and now they finally have the chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut from the same cloth

**Author's Note:**

> phew! hopefully I'm back on a writing streak!!!!  
> for Dany 
> 
> Stiles is 15-16  
> Theo is 18
> 
> enjoy!!!

Uniforms.  
Theo never had anything against his schools mandated uniforms until today.  
Today his little step brother Stiles wore the female orientated school uniform. The cloth was a plain midnight blue, the skirt reaching his knees in pleats.  
“Why are you wearing that?” Theo demanded, eyes glued to the smooth expanse of the boys legs “I like it.” Stiles said, standing by the stove as he fried a pair of eggs.  
Theo grunted in response, gaze trailing up the expanse of his step siblings thin body, how the fabric hugged his curves and accentuated his narrow waist.  
Careful not to spook the boy Theo rested his hand against the boys hip. “it looks good.” he mumbled, sliding his hot hand up Stiles’ side and over his ribs.  
Stiles shivered, leaning his back against Theos strong chest “you like?” he smiled, bumping his nose again the older boys jaw. Theo purred, closing his hand around his brothers, carefully guiding the sizzling pan off the burner and onto the counter.  
Theo reached down with both hands, bunching the pleats with tight fists, pulling the skirt up and around the boys hips.  
Stiles’ breath hitched, feeling the hot breath of his step brother fan across his neck “it's been a while.” Theo murmured.  
A week had passed since Theo got to lay his hands on little Stiles, time consumed with schoolwork and family, Theos graduating quickly approaching and John hanging around the house a bit more than usual.  
Stiles shifted, guiding the older boys hand with his hip movements to cup his groin.  
Thin briefs stretched across his chubbing dick, goosebumps appearing on his thighs when Theos hot hand enclosed around him.  
“kiss me.” Stiles whispered, carefully standing on his tippy toes and reaching behind Theos head with one hand.  
They locked lips, slowly smooching with open mouths. Stiles mewled into the boys mouth when his underwear was forced to his knees.  
Theo grunted, tugging Stiles backwards to grind his hardness against the boys rump.  
“I'm so hard for you. Can you feel it?” Theo huffed hotly into Stiles’ ear, “ohhh…” the shorter boy moaned “fuck me.”  
Like a man possessed Theo pushed Stiles’ forward against the kitchens counter, folding him at the waist.  
Theo watched the boy playfully wiggle his bare butt as he clumsily undid his belt, shoving hidden uniform pants to his ankles.  
“god.” Theo groaned, groping the boys soft ass “mmmm.” Stiles bit his lip, brow creased as he tried to entice his step brother.  
“you must be so tight.” Theo hissed, pressing the pad of his thumb against Stiles’ dry hole.  
“yessss.” Stiles moaned “haven't even touched myself, wanted to wait for you.” Stiles whimpered, pressing back into Theos hand.  
Theo praised him softly, fumbling some hidden lube to slather his hands and hard cock.  
“you ready?” He asked, carefully stretching Stiles.  
The boy nodded enthusiastically, “please please please.” he mewled, groaning when his hole was gaped with the older boys thumbs.  
Carefully Theo pushed inside, hissing at the tightness and friction of Stiles warm hole.  
Stiles released a drawn out moan, shivering as he was filled.  
Theo carefully pulled back out, taking a deep breath as made a slow pace.  
The two gasped and panted, the uniforms gathering heat against their skin.  
Stiles was vocal, crying out and moaning into the kitchen space.  
Theo picked up his speed, hips slapping loudly against Stiles’ ass “yes!” Stiles cried, tears pricking his eyes “more! more! oh Theo!!” he gasped, pushing back on his hands to meet the thrusts of his step brother.  
Theo groaned, gripping the fleshy thighs of his little brother, “take it, baby.” Theo hissed, feeling his balls tighten for his climax.  
Stiles’ moans and cries became more frequent and higher pitched as his orgasm approached, “f-fuck!!!” Stiles shrieked, back arching dramatically as he came.  
Cum sprayed on the wooden drawers and tile floor as Theo kissed Stiles’ sweaty neck, making small circular motions as hot semen gushed from his cock and into the tunnel of Stiles’ hole.  
Stiles whimpered “oh Theo.” the boy whispered, pressing kisses against his older brothers sharp jaw. “let's skip school today.” Theo growled, sweaty palm sliding up the younger boys thigh “I'm not done with you yet.”


End file.
